Pierce my heart
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Two weeks apart and now Eric is unable to deny the fact that he wants Tris. Pure smut. Eris. Third in my Smut series. Previous are: Quality time in the training room, and Night over the chasm


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

Tris swung her feet under her chair in the salon. She had chosen to work as a tattoo and piercing artist and hairstylist, but today since the dependants were in school, and everyone else was working there was nothing to do. She had cleaned the store several times. The glass was sparkling, the metal shone, and all the jewellery was displayed the best possible way.

Tapping her tongue against her teeth she let her thoughts drifted to how she had gotten her newest piercing. The steel rod and ball in her mouth was something she had gotten used to in the last couple weeks, and despite it being a dare from Peter, she found she liked it. Four wasn't a fan of it and he would only kiss her quickly and on the lips. Nothing like he had before. Nothing like their previous make-out sessions.

Tris sighed and dropped into the tattooing chair beside her and lay her head where he legs were meant to go and let her legs rest over the headrest of the chair. Four was a frustrating man, but Tris wasn't thinking about him. She was thinking about Eric. The blonde man had been stuck in her thoughts ever since initiation ended and it was driving her crazy.

"Stiff what the fuck are you doing?"

"Think of the devil and he shall appear" Tris said opening her eyes to look at Eric who was standing next to an amused looking Max.

"But to answer your eloquent question. I'm relaxing and attempting to entertain myself." Tris said before swinging her herself upright and crossed one leg over the other.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked giving them a smile, and when Max looked away, a wink was directed at Eric.

"Where is everyone? You can't be the only one here" Max said frowning as Tris sighed.

"Well, it's supposed to be Tori and me, but Tori bailed on me to hang out with some people in the pit, leaving me here alone. If she was the friend I thought she was she would have come back with the party." Tris said getting up from her chair and stretching. She felt her shirt ride up before she fixed it, noticing Eric's eyes lingering on the saying.

"What does your shirt say?" Max asked turning around and catching a glimpse of it. Shirt's that had sayings weren't as common as they used to be before the war, but it took pride to wear one.

"I licked it so it's mine" Tris said watching Eric's eyes darken as he remembered her giving him a blow job over the chasm. It had been almost two weeks and she hadn't sought him out, nor had he sought her out, but with the predatorily gaze Eric was giving her, she knew she was going to be cornered tonight.

"Well Eric and I were going to do tattoo's but we can come back" Max said once he had a good chuckle over Tris's shirt.

"Why? I can do them one at a time" Tris said before offering Max the seat behind her. Tying back her hair Tris got to work on the tattoo that Max wanted on his upper arm, listening to Max and Eric talk about different things. Their topic's varied from the Fence, to security in Dauntless to the next years Training for initiates. Every now and then Tris offered suggestions and even explained her idea about females being trained separately to Max.

"I'll bring it up to the rest in our meeting next week." Max said as Tris finished up the design and bandaged it for him.

"Are you going to head up to show your wife now?" Tris asked motioning to the tattoo that featured his wife's name in it.

"I think I will. I'll see you tomorrow Eric. You have the rest of the night off" Max said as Eric nodded.

"Tomorrow Max" He called over his shoulder, the design, on a piece of paper in his hands as he sat in the chair and handed it to Tris. Taking it from him, Tris unfolded it and stared at it in awe.

"This is going to look great" Tris said looking up in time to see Eric pulling his shirt off, her eyes taking him in unashamed of her obvious eyeballing.

"Normally it's a girl thing to say my eyes are up here stiff" Eric said when he noticed her eyes travelling lower than his chest and abs to his cock in his pants.

"I appreciate a fucking hot guy, I see a lot of naked flesh sitting in this chair and yours is the best body I've seen, in like ever" Tris said watching as Eric's cheeks flushed a little bit as he blushed. Clicking her tongue against her teeth she caught the ball between her teeth as she thought, Eric's eyes falling to her new piercing.

"Fuck me when did you get that" Eric asked, his voice getting husky as his eyes slowly raised from her mouth.

"A couple days after our little meeting. Peter dared me to, and I like it so I haven't taken it out" Tris said watching as Eric settled into the chair on his stomach, his back exposed and unmarred except for a couple faint scars from knives.

"How big you make it is your choice." Eric said as Tris looked over the paper again and grabbed her tattoo gun and got to work, doing the design in black and every now and then added a splash of color, Eric laying on the chair silent and comfortable, even when Tris locked up the rest of the shop and returned to tattooing his back. When she was done and had shown it to him, Tris couldn't help but appreciate the way he moved as he went to put his shirt back on. Taking advantage of his shirt over his head Tris moved over to him and dropped to her knees in front of him before letting her tongue run over his abs, his breathe catching in his throat as she trailed her tongue lower, her fingers making quick work on his pants and underwear blocking her from what she wanted. Fixing his shirt and dropping it on the floor he watched as Tris started licking his cock slowly, the metal feeling different from the rest of her mouth.

"I thought I told you to behave stiff" Eric said as she looked up at him innocently her mouth inches from his cock.

"I'm a bit of a rebel" Grinning at him she took him into her mouth, his hands going into her hair as she took him completely into her mouth, her tongue moving slightly to push him against the roof of her mouth.

"Fuck. Stiff" Eric moaned softly before the feeling of her sucking started, his head falling back, his hands smoothing her hair back from her face and held it out of the way before he watched her take him in and out of her mouth, her eyes looking up at him making him groan again. Watching her pull herself slowly off his cock he groaned before his fingers tightened in her hair before pulling her up and pushed her onto the chair his eyes dark. Tris meet his look as her lips parted at the almost animalistic quality in them. Pushing her shirt up, her bra up with it before biting and licking her exposed nipple, his thumb and fore finger working the other one. Crying out softly at the pain and pleasure, his mouth switching nipples to do the same on the other. Tris's fingers working into his hair as she tugged it making him growl.

"Fucking Tease" Eric managed to get out as he pushed her shirt off impatiently and dropped it to the floor her bra following as he pushed their chests together, his hands on her hips, his grip tight before he started pulling her pants and underwear down. Running her short nails over his back shoulders and chest she was rewarded with a low moan and his hand coming up to catch her wrists and push them against the chair, his mouth falling to her neglected nipples, his teeth and tongue making her squirm against him.

"Eric" Tris moaned as his fingers pushed into her, his hand on her wrists tightening enough to tell her not to move. Tris stopped moving and lay still on the chair, biting her lip as Eric's teeth bit her body, his tongue always soothing it after. His hand left her wrists as he slowly skimmed over her body, his fingers working in and out of her, Tris unable to help the fact that she was trembling under his attention.

Smirking when he looked up he slowly pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, his eyes darkening further with lust as he tasted how much better she tasted than any of his other one night stands. This was the third time Eric was meeting up with Tris, and he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He had thought about taking her almost everywhere. His office, the top of the Pire, the net the initiates fell into. Eric prided himself on his control, but he had lost that, especially when it came to her. He had thought, and dreamt that she was in his shower with him, or in his bed. He NEVER had thought about a woman in his apartment. That was his place to be alone. But she was the only one that he had ever thought would fit into his life.

Licking his lips slowly, watched as she did her best not to move, as his hands grabbed her breasts and kneaded them, her back arching and her eyes fluttering closed. Smirking at the reaction he got Eric placed his mouth over her clit and bit it before licking it, Tris whimpering her hands moving to work into his hair, his hands moving down to hold her waist.

"Eric" Her voice was breathy and there was more than enough need in it that a blind man could hear it. Why she chose him of all people to sleep with or be attracted to he never knew. Pushing the thought from his mind he set out to taste every inch of her, her fingers scrapping his scalp her head tilted back as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out too much. Feeling one of her hands leave his hair he glanced up to see her covering her mouth to keep her sounds of pleasure in, her body trembling slightly as he kept going before he finally pulled back, her pulse racing under his fingertips. Watching her lay there he pulled back before smirking and thrusting up into her.

"Eric!" Tris cried out not expecting him to enter her like that but she also didn't care she had almost screamed his name. Feeling his hand wrap around her throat she looked into his grey eyes as he took her as hard as he could, the sounds that wanted to leave her lips being held back by his hand. Trailing his hand over her breasts before he pinched them hard making her moan softly.

"Never would have taken you a girl who likes it rough" Eric said smirking as Tris moaned a little louder as he thrust up into her hard. Tris couldn't respond as he thrust into her hard and fast her body trembling as he abused it. Biting her lower lip she bucked her hips against his making him groan before he pulled back. Tris stared at him before licking her lips slowly and got off the chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric asked his voice thick with lust. Tris looked over her shoulder at him before she pushed him back. Caught unprepared he stumbled slightly before falling against the chair, Tris smirking as she straddled his lap and sank down on him, watching his eyes darken before she started to ride him fast and hard. Eric dropped his head back but kept his eyes on her before his hands grabbed her waist and he started thrusting up into her in time with each movement of her hips, her nails dragging over his chest and shoulders making him hiss in pleasure and pain.

Their mouths met again, teeth biting as they kissed, Eric moaning into her mouth the closer he got to releasing. How she was able to get him closer to cumming and faster than anyone else he didn't know but he liked it. Shuddering as he released into her he didn't pull away right away but slowly wound down their kiss, until it was still hot and demanding but not as it had been. Pulling back he dropped back against the chair and caught his breath, Tris falling against his chest to catch hers. Once they could breathe easier, Eric let Tris go and watched she got up and stretched her body out before pulling on her underwear and bra. Getting up himself her started pulling on his own clothes as Tris started cleaning up her work area and the chair, her eyes running over him as he helped straighten the room up. Walking side by side out of the shop they paused at the sight of Zeke at the door.

"I know what you two are doing."

"Do you? Who's going to believe you?" Eric said with a smirk as Tris glanced at Zeke knowing that Eric could keep it quiet.


End file.
